The Playwrite and the Actress
by Wenham-Wonderer
Summary: Post Kong.JackAnn. Eglehorn proposes another trip to Skull Island. The only way he can get Jack and Ann to go... deniro. When they arrive, more secrets of the island are revealed, and the sexual tension between Ann and Jack goes up.
1. Ehlehorns Call

A/N Be nice. First long Kong fic. Starts out with post movie, then has flashbacks.

Jack looked at her solemnly . He knew she was feeling depressed. It had been two weeks since Kong's death, and he knew there was no way to fix her pain. Make it so she could forget. He knew he couldn't be given the same love she had given Kong. And it made him feel sick.

Now, don't think I mean this in a bad way, because I don't. For Jack, you see, he had always struggled in his life. Whether it was in finances or love, he always seemed to fall short somewhere. And even though he had plenty of fans, it didn't really seem to matter to him. He didn't want to be famous, he didn't care. All he wanted was to feel loved.

And for awhile, he did…

For awhile, he felt like everything was going to be okay…

He felt he'd be fine , because of her.

Because of Ann.

Now, when he was first falling for her, he was confused. He didn't know why he was finding himself on the deck of the _SS Venture _ so often as he did. And why he always watched the scenes in Denham's movie where Ann was in , he had no idea. And when he and her made eye-contact, he suddenly felt nervous. But why? He didn't know what this new feeling was and it scared him. He was usually such an organized and responsible man. Never had anything out of place. But now, oh, now things were different, much, much, much more different. And he knew it.

When Jack realized that he was in love with her, he became a bit frightened. He was afraid. Afraid that it wouldn't work out. He was afraid she didn't love him back. So he began to write a play…

Cry Havoc.

It was interesting to say at the least. A comedy. A comedy for her. The night he chose to let her see part of the script, was a night he wouldn't forget soon…

_Jack cautiously knocked on Ann's door. He heard some rustling, then the door opened. _

" _Jack!" Ann flushed. " I …I wasn't expecting you and I…"_

" _May I come in?" Jack asked, smiling. She blushed even more._

" _Oh, of…of course you can. Yes. Come in." Jack came into the room, and Ann shut the door quietly. " So, what's going on? Did you want tot talk to me about something?" Jack smiled. _

" _Yes." he said. _

" _What?" Ann asked. He handed Ann a part of his script. " What is it?" _

" _It's a comedy." he said._

" _Your writing a comedy?" _

" _It's for you." He leaned against the desk in her room. She looked at him. _

" _Your writing a comedy…for me? Why?" she asked. _

" _I would have though it was obvious." he replied. Ann paused._

" _To me it isn't. " Ann finds herself blushing. _

" _It's right there in the subtext." Jack said, still looking straight at her. _

" _Oh, I… I must have missed it." Ann stutters. Jack laughs lightly and stands up straight. He walked over to her . _

" _It's not about the words." he said. Ann tried to talk, but failed. Jack leaned in, slightly nervous. But Ann met him half way, and kissed him. _

That was almost three weeks ago. And he didn't know how he could go on thinking she didn't wholly love him. But oh he was wrong.

Ann loved him, more then he would ever know…

Ann was still looking out over the town. But she would occasionally steal glances at Jack, who was talking on the phone with Carl, telling him off for…something. She thought Jack was cute when he was mad. His eyes would be on fire, he would pace back and forth, and his hair would get messy because he'd run his hand through it in frustration. She didn't know why, but he was just adorable that way.

" I don't care Carl!" Jack shouted. " I don't care that your profits dropped!" Jack sighed heavily. " Look, you promised me $2,000 and I want that money Carl!" he listened to the response. " Carl, if you do not pay me that money I'll…" he listened. " Good, good. Yes. Okay. Yes… you know my address. Okay, bye." Jack sighed heavily again as he put the phone on the receiver.

Ann shifted her wait on the railing. This caught Jack's attention. He smiled sadly and walked over to her. Tiredly, he leaned against the railing, the same way he did so on the ship that night. He looked at her lovingly and smiled. He brushed a stray strand of hair from her face, and she turned towards him, smiling.

" Hey." he smiled at her " How are you doing?"

" Fine." Ann replied. " I'm just fine Jack." he smiled again but shook his head.

" Your lying." he said simply. She looked at him, a look of fake puzzlement on her face.

" What?" she chuckled. " I'm not ly…"

" Ann…" he said in a warning tone.

" Really Jack I'm… okay."

" Oh, so it's an 'okay' now is it?" Jack chuckled. Ann blushed.

" Well… I mean… I …" Jack smirked at her.

"Ann, your still upset about Kong, aren't you?" Ann sighed.

" Well, I know I should get over it. And I want to. I want to be over it, I want to just move on. I want to have a happy life with…" she blushed.

" With what ?" Jack asked.

" With you." she replied, looking at him with serious eyes. Jack faltered.

"Oh Ann I…" Jack sighed and cupped her face in his hands. " I love you, very, very, much, but…" Ann felt a tear form in her right eye.

" B-but what?"

" I don't know how I can support you. I honestly don't believe Denham will pay me all the money that he owe…"

" Jack, I don't care about the money." Ann said simply. " Don't you realize that? All I care about is _you._" she kissed the palm of his left hand. " I love you."

" I love you too Ann." he said. " And I want you to know that."

"I do." she whispered. He leaned down and kissed her softly, his right hand cupping her right cheek as it did during their first kiss. Just then the phone rang. Both Jack and Ann sighed in frustration. A perfect moment…ruined.

" I'm so sorry Ann." he whispered into her ear, then kissed her earlobe. He then walked back into his apartment and picked up the phone. " Hello?" he said. " Eglehorn?" Jack looked over at Ann with a ' What in the world?' look on his face. Ann walked into the apartment and up behind Jack, putting her arms around his waist and her head on his shoulder. Jack responded by putting his left hand over her two hands. " You want to WHAT!" Jack said suddenly. Ann looked up at his face. He looked terrorized.

" Jack?" she whispered. " Jack, what's wrong?" he just shushed her.

" Your kidding right? You cannot be serious. You cannot seriously be willing to put me and Ann through it again! Especially Ann! Don't you have any empathy in you?" Jack sighed heavily, and gently left Ann's grasp, mouthing 'Sorry!' as he walked over to a desk near his phone, taking a piece of paper and writing something down. Ann walked over to where he was and read what he was writing:

_**The Lux Manos Restaurant, 7:30.**_

The Lux Manos ? That was an expensive restaurant. And Ann had _nothing _to wear. Wait…what made her so sure she was going anyway? Weird…****

" Okay, okay. But _you _are paying for dinner and now that I think about it…" he looked at Ann, then himself " send a pageboy to my place. With $500." there was a pause " Why? Because we need to go shopping. The Lux Manos is an expensive restaurant, we have nothing to wear to that." there was another pause " Okay, okay. Good. We'll see you at 7:30. Bye." Jack hung up the phone and sighed. Then he turned to Ann and smiled. " Well Ann, it looks like we're going out tonight to eat."

" The Lux Manos? It's such an expensive restaurant! We couldn't possibly pa…" Jack shushed her by putting a finger on her lips.

" Eglehorn said he'll pay for everything. Don't worry." Jack said.

" You trust him?"

" Eglehorn? Yes. Carl? Hell no." this got a laugh out of Ann. " There we go, a laugh. You should laugh more often. It defiantly is you." Ann giggled. " And when you smile, you light up the room."

" You flatter me."

" No, I tell the truth." Jack said, chuckling.

" Well then Mr. Driscoll, tell me, what is the most deadliest weapon on the face of this Earth?" Ann asked, teasingly.

" Oh why of course Ms. Darrow, of course. The most deadliest weapon in the universe, the one thing that could bring a man down to his knees and act like a complete idiot, and do dangerous things is…" Jack bent down and whispered into her ear. "…love." His warm breath shot a chill down her spine. He kissed her softly and then teasingly pulled away. Ann, disgruntled, followed him with her eyes. Smirking, he sat down on his couch, casually, his arms on the top of the couch, hanging there lazily.

His eyes were daring her. Daring her to come and sit down next to him. Daring her to try and break from his intoxicating spell. And, try as she might, she couldn't break away. Slowly, she walked over to him. Leaning down, she kissed him, and he kissed her back. He put his right hand on her head, and gently brought her towards him more. Ann put her hands on either side of Jack's body to steady herself. Jack's other hand was on her back, making Ann whine lightly. Slowly, Ann sat down next to Jack, still kissing him. Ann broke from the kiss, only to kiss him on the cheek, then the neck.

Then she looked up at her lover, and a great shock of excitement. She just realized something. For once, in a long, long, time, she was truly, and utterly happy beyond belief. As Jack kissed her again, she was happy. She remembered how, when she heard, on the ship, that _ Jack Driscoll _was on board, she wanted to faint. He was…is… her favorite play writer, and the thought that she was going to meet him thrilled her to death. She remembered the four hours she spent in front of the mirror, practicing what she would say to him when she met him. And when she did… Ann blushed a bright red. Jack, who was opening his eyes just to see what time it was, caught her blush and stopped .

" What are you blushing about Ann?" he asked, pushing a stray strand of hair from her face lovingly.

" I… I just remembered about when we first met." she said. Jack chuckled.

" Oh yes, that was interesting." he smiled. She blushed more.

" I remember, when I saw the guy I thought was you, I seriously thought that Carl had been joking when he said that Jack Driscoll was there."

" And you , if memory serves me right, were afraid that I was a stuck up, bookworm ,who did nothing but read books all day and was obsessed with writing plays." Ann blushed even more.

" Yes well, you proved me wrong." he smirked.

" Did I ever say you were?" he whispered.

" But you are…" just then, there was a knock on the door.

" Oh, it's the pageboy, with out money. Ann, get your coat." he got up, and turned his head back at her as he headed for the door. " we're going shopping."

A/N So? Reviews are appreciated. Flames are used to cook fried bananas. ;)


	2. A big surprise

A/N Ohh! So many reviews ! Thanks guys!

Ann was looking at the dresses in a very expensive store intently. They were all so extravagant. She wasn't used to all of this. It was magnificent. Absolutely magnificent. There were dresses in periwinkle, gold, blue, silver. They were all absolutely beautiful. She couldn't decide. Suddenly, she felt a pair of arms snake around her waist and pull her backwards a bit. She smiled.

" So , have you made your decision?" Jack whispered into her ear.

" Oh, it's so hard. Their all so beautiful." Ann said, admiring a beautiful silver dress.

" Not as beautiful as you." Jack whispered again. Ann blushed.

" J-Jack ."

" How about this one?" Jack asked. Ann looked at the one he was looking at and gasped. It was a beautiful gold colored dress, a shiny material, silk most likely. It had a V-Neck and halter top, and the bottom looked cross cut slightly. Ann looked at the price tag.

" Oh! It's almost $150 ! I could never afford _this _." Ann said, sighing. She really couldn't afford it.

" You may not, but Elglehorn can. Remember? He sent that pageboy over with $500."

" Oh! Yes! Of course!" Ann's eyes brightened up.

" So, is this the one you want?" Jack asked her.

" Yes." she said.

" Okay. Excuse me? Excuse me, sir?" one of the workers turned around and walked over to them.

"Yes Mister…why I'll be. You're Jack Driscoll aren't ya? The play writer? And the man who saved that Ms.. Darrow from that Kong?" the man asked. It was Jack's turn to blush. Ann giggled.

" Why of course Sir. He is that brave man who saved me. The suave, intelligent, and… roman…"

" Ann!" Jack hissed, putting his hand over her mouth. He laughed nervously.

" Well it's a pleasure to serve you both. Your famous amongst these parts." now both Ann and Jack blushed. " It's this dress you want Miss?" the clerk asked, pointing at the gold dress.

"Yes." Ann replied.

" Very well. That'll be $80." the clerk said.

" $80? But the tag says…"

" Celebrity discount ma'am." the clerk winked happily and walked off, getting a gold dress from the back.

" What about you Jack?" Ann asked, looking at him happily.

" Oh, Ann, dear, I already bought my stuff. There's $320 left."

" Oh…" Ann smiled. " You did that on purpose huh?" Jack looked at her questionably. " You got the cheaper suit and shoes just so I could have something nice, huh?" Jack blushed. " Oh, your so sweet." she kissed him lightly on the lips. " I love you." she whispered, hugging him. He smiled and put his arms around her waist, holding her closer.

" I love you too Ann." Just then, the clerk came out from the back.

" Here you go ma'am. And the payment?" the man asked.

" Oh! Of course, here." Jack hastened with his wallet and handed the man four twenties.

" Thank you sir. Is there anything else?"

" N…"

" Yes." Jack interrupted her. " Can you show us the casual wear for ladies?"

" Yes sir. Over here." the clerk led them near the back of the store.

" Jack! What are you doing?" Ann asked.

" Getting you some new clothes, of course."

" Oh Jack I…" Jack shushed her by putting a finger on her lips.

" You need some new clothes Ann." Jack said as if it was obvious.

" Well, I guess it…couldn't hurt , right?" Jack smiled.

" Right." After a long time, and a few arguments about what is decent and what isn't, Jack on the side of high necks, Ann, surprisingly, going lower. Now, it was time to go home and change. The couple went their separate ways . When Ann arrived inside her apartment, she screeched.

" Mom!" Ann gasped. And, sure enough, Mrs. Darrow was sitting right there, on Ann's couch. " Mom! What are you doing here?" Ann asked, still surprised.

" Well it's nice to see you too dear." Mrs. Darrow said smirking.

" I'm sorry , you just, just scared me, that's all." Ann put her jacket in her closet and her new clothes in her room. " Um, not to be rude, obviously, but what _are _you doing here?" Mrs. Darrow got up and walked over to her daughter.

" To see you, obviously." she said.

" Oh, I… I see." Ann sighed as she changed. " Why?"

" Well dear, less then a month ago you were held hostage by a giant ape. And your mother has come down to see if her eldest daughter is all right."

" I'm fine mom, I'm fine." Ann told her, putting on some shoes.

" And your saying that honestly?" Mrs. Darrow asked.

" Yes mom of course." Ann replied, looking at her hair in the mirror and frowning. " Hey mom, do you still remember how to straighten hair?"

" Yes, of course dear." Mrs. Darrow looked around her living room. A photo album catching her eye. She went over and picked it up. She giggled as she flipped through it. Before Ann had met Jack, she would clip out reviews, pictures from his plays, and pictures of him and put them in a photo album, and writing comments next to them. " Oh my." Mrs. Darrow laughed.

" Can you help me straighten out my hair then?" Ann asked.

" Yes, of course dear." Mrs. Darrow put the album down on a table and went into her daughters bedroom. " Ann!" she gasped " You look beautiful!" Ann had her dress on, a beautiful necklace, and some nice flat bottom shoes. She did indeed, look pretty.

" Thank you." Ann blushed. For the next half hour, Mrs. Darrow and her daughter reminisced about the old days of Ann's childhood while she straightened out her hair. Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. " Oh!" Ann blushed a bright red. " Um…COME IN!" Ann shouted through the door " I'LL BE OUT IN A MINUTE!" They heard the door open and knew the person had entered .

" Ann! Do you even know who it is?" Mrs. Darrow asked. Ann blushed yet again.

" Yes mom, I know. " Ann put her now straight hair up in an elegant bun, then got up. Sighing, she opened the door. Jack , hearing the door open, chuckled.

" My, my, Ann. I knew you liked my plays, but this is going a bit far don't you think?" Ann gasped when she saw the photo album in his hands. His back was to Mrs. Darrow, so she didn't see.

" I… I can explain, really!" Ann was a deep crimson.

" Uh huh, right." Jack smirked and turned around, still holding the album. Mrs. Darrow gasped.

" Why you're…you're… you're Mr. Jack Driscoll!" she looked at him. Jack coughed , signaling Ann to introduce him to her mom.

" Oh! Yes mom, didn't you read about the part where Jack was on the trip as well. Mom, Jack Driscoll, Jack, my mother Eliza Marie Darrow." Jack shook Eliza's hand.

" It's a pleasure to meet you Mrs. Darrow. It is my pleasure to know you…and your daughter. She is a wonderful actress." Mrs. Darrow blushed.

" Thank you Mr. Driscoll."

" Jack." Jack said, smiling.

" Jack." Eliza replied.

" Well, um, Ann, Elgehorn is expecting us in twenty minutes. Uh…your welcome to join us, of course Mrs. Darrow."

" Oh, no, that's okay Jack. I actually wanted to visit a friend near by. Have a nice time."

" Okay mother. Let's go Jack." Jack nodded goodbye to Mrs. Darrow, and Ann hooked one of her arms with one of Jack's as they left the room. In the hallway, Jack turned to Ann.

" Oh Ann…" he said in a teasing voice. Ann blushed.

" Jack I was …star struck I guess you could say. I admired so many play writers, I wanted to be like them so badly!" Jack kissed her on the tip of her nose.

" I thought it was cute." he said.

" Well I just…" they began to descend the stairs down to the lobby. They went down in silence, but when they got to the bottom, Jack stopped. " What's wrong Jack?" Ann saw he was looking at something. A slight look of disgust in his expression. When she followed his view, Ann's expression was the same. It was Denham, at the door to the building…

A/N Suspense:D


End file.
